


If I Die Young

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: An SI with no knowledge of Magi is reborn into a small village with an important role to fill. Told in small chapters. Note: This will have spoilers for the later manga books. If you have not read the last books to come out then please note that this will contain things from them. {{ Discontinued, Rewrite listed as The Red Wings Of Fate }}





	1. Chapter 1

**If I DIe Young**

 

**A/N: I went back to read the chapters I put up and realised I really did not like how it came out. So I went and rewrote the chapters in a different format and from a different P.O.V.  I will leave the first story up after I post this one. Now onto the story.**

 

**Funny-**

 

There are two kinds of funny in the world. The funny ‘Haha’ and the funny ‘Strange.’ Alina was rather sure that her life was about to get  _ Funny, _ the second one. Gazing up with blurry sight at the giants who surrounded her and pinched her cheeks she idly wondered just what god she had pissed of. 

 

**Life-**

 

Alina, or was it Kushina now? Had been vaguely aware that she had been reborn for a while. The fact that she was now one hundred percent certain that she was now an infant convinced her. Shitting herself had not been comfortable.  Her old life had been a hodgepodge of regrets and never fulfilled dreams. Looking up into the large pink eyes of her new mother the reborn woman decided to take life by the reigns and never regret anything.  She already regretted so much from before. 

 

**Family-**

 

When she had been Alina she had not had much in the way of family. Her mother a cold distant figure, had worked late into the evening and never really seemed to have any time for her socially inept child. Her father for all that he had been her lifeline hadn't really known how to deal with a child that suffered from a social disorder. In this life however her mother loved her dearly and did not mind the fact that she was a quiet child. The blond haired woman didn’t seem to care that her baby did not follow the norm. She would just shake her head and hold her close when anyone said anything about it. Kushina’s father was suspiciously absent though. 

 

**Amber-**

 

When her vision returned Kushina had been pleased. Being used to twenty twenty vision and suddenly not being able to focus on anything had been hell. Her mother who seemed to be a greatly respected figure in the community noticed her new focus and squealed as she clutched her to her chest.  

 

“Oh, Your eyes have finally settled!” The woman said holding Kushina out to see her eyes better. 

 

“They look just like your fathers! Bright and gold.” Pink eyes looked wistfully out the window at the sea. “He would be surprised to see you I’d imagine.” 

  
**A/N: And That's That. Thank you for reading and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: and hear is the second chapter.**

 

**First Word-**

 

Kushina had been listening intently whenever someone would talk around her. The language while familiar would occasionally trip the reincarnation up. Huffing and puffing out her already chubby cheeks the toddler puted as she listened to her mother and her mother's friend chatter amongst themselves. Listening intently she gave an evil looking grin that no one saw.

 

“... And that bastard just left me to carry all the fish into the market!” Shuu her mother's best friend wailed dramatically as he waved his arms around his long albern braid whipping through the air. 

 

“Bastard!” Kushina chirped making both adults freeze. She giggled madly when her mother proceeded to beat the man into the ground.

 

**Priestess-**

 

Kushina had been aware in a peripheral way that her mother was important to the people in the small seaside village that they lived in. they would often bow and fold their hands under there chin when she passed them on the street. It was only when she turned three that she fully understood just why though. Watching her mother dance and release small glowing white birds during the spring festival made her realise that there was much to her mother that she did not quite understand. 

 

**Purple-**

 

The three year old sat in front of the only mirror in the small house as she stared into it's depths. Large amber eyes were fixated on the lush strands of hair that stuck wildy up on her head. A tiny pudgy hand reached up and grabbed the strands tugging lightly. Fascinated eyes widened in surprise when the tugging hurt. She had never seen someone with purple hair before. It made her wonder what her father looked like. 

 

**Rukh-**

 

“Momma?” Kushina tugged on her mother's skirt to get her attention. The woman stopped cutting vegetables for that night's dinner and looked down at her child. 

 

“Yes Shina-Chan?” The blond asked putting the knife down and wiping her hands off. 

 

“What are those pretty glowing birds?” The tiny child asked pointing to two small glowing gold birds fluttering around the woman. The woman inhaled sharply and glanced at the birds and then back to the child. She kneeled down infront of the child. 

 

“That's Rukh.” She started running her hands threw the spiky strands of bangs on her daughter's head. “Rukh is…. Well…  Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for them self. But when you die, all go back to one place, This is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to Rukh, The home of souls.” The blond haired woman stated sounding as if she was reciting something from memory. Kushina thought about it and nodded. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

**A/N: And That's Chapter Two. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: Chapter three for your enjoyment. I added a little teaser in hear as well.**

 

**First Friend-**

 

Kushina as stated previously was not an overly social person. So it was no surprise really that she had no friends in the small village. She was ok with that really. It was certainly surprising just who her first friend was. Kushina had always been the type to wonder and one of her favorite spots to wonder around in was a small grove of trees on a hillside just outside of town. The grove of trees gave off a peaceful feeling and where just thick enough to hide in. One day the small purplette decided to climb one of the tall trees. The five year old had climbed other trees quite regularly to get away from the crowds around the fishing village where she lived. This was her first time climbing one of the tall trees in the grove however. About half way up the first sign of trouble appeared. Stepping on a limb Kushina paused when she heard the branch groan in protest. Gently lifting her foot she tried to scurry over to another branch only to have the one she was standing on give way. A gasp of air escaped her as she plummeted to the ground. Just before she hit however arms wrapped around her tiny form and caught her. 

 

“Hmph!” the rest of her air escaped in a sharp exhale as her dissent was stopped abruptly. 

 

“Are you ok?” A deep voice asked, reverberating from the chest she was clutched to. Clinching the stark white shirt of the male that had caught her, Kushina looked up at her savior. The man wasn't overly tall. She noted, maybe five foot six or so. The really eye catching thing however was the fact that he was glowing. Just like the weight Rukh did. She chanced a nodd. 

 

“That's good,” He stated running a hand through her long odd colored hair. “If you were to die than you wouldn't be able to change anything.” 

 

And that’s how Kushina met Solomon who apparently had pulled her to this world as she lay dieing to help change it. 

 

**Change-**

 

A year after Kushina had met her mysterious savior she was made aware of what she had been brought here to do. She had of course asked her odd friend why he had ever called her to this world but he had always changed the subject or more annoyingly just ignored her. This time however he had given her an unreadable look and sighed. 

 

“I brought you here because even as you lay dieing your soul cried out for one more chance to change. You tried so hard to be what everyone wanted, a dutiful daughter for your cold mother and a loving one to your father. Really though what you wanted the most was to change. To break through the changes of anxiety that bound you and to be truly free. In you I saw someone who could help save this world.” Solomon explained sweeping his hand out to the sea. “If this world does not move forward the darkness will envelop it and everything will halt. You will be able to help keep the balance. And…” he looked a bit sheepish. “My son will need help. Will you help him?” The blue haired male asked glancing at the thoughtful looking six year old. 

 

“Shure! You helped me didn’t you? It’s the least I can do!” Amber eyes sparkled with happiness. “If you hadn't I would have never known what it was like to have people who truly did not care about my idiosyncrasies and love me none the less.” Images of her mother and Shuu popped up in the young girl's head. “Besides…” She glanced at him and smiled brightly. “What are friends for if not for helping out?” 

 

He smiled brightly back and laughed. Truly the girl was one of a kind. 

 

**Father-**

 

“Hey Solomon,” Kushina asked not to long after that conversation. She waited until the male formed from the Rukh fluttering around her. He gave her and expectant look. She rarely would talk to him when she was around the village after all. “Do you know who my father is? Mom won’t talk about him at all.” Kushina gave the bluenette a curious glance when his face went suspiciously flat. 

 

“I can’t tell you.” He held up a hand when she looked mutinously at him. “He’s one of the things that will be changed by your presence.” The old King gave her a stern look making her flinch and pout. 

 

“Ok, I won't ask again.” She murmured filing that away in the back of her mind. So, her father was someone important to the future of the world. She dwelled on that a moment before putting it out of her head and started walking again heading home. 

 

A part of her wondered just why she needed to be his daughter to change the man though. 

 

**A/N: And that's chapter three and a lot of foreshadowing. About Solomon, in the wiki it said that he became one with the Rukh and kept his consciousness. So he might be able to do this. Thank you for reading! Please Favorite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter three! *rubs back of head* This chapter makes it to where the original story was stopped on.**

 

**Medicine-**

 

Kushina sighed in aggravation as she picked herbs on the hill not too far from the grove of trees she so loved. Her mother in all her air headedness decided that the nine year old was smart enough to memorise the herbal medicine that the temple made and start making her own. The small girl would admit that it was something entertaining to do while her mother was busy with her own duties. She could do without the picking her own herbs though! 

 

“Your picking the wrong one again.” came the voice of the man sitting not far from her watching in half lidded amusement as she hissed and glowered darkly at the herbs. 

 

How she wished that she never agreed to make Medicine! 

 

**Black-**

 

Kushina was still grumbling quietly to herself as she groaned the herbs in a stone bowl. She was making a simple fever reducer when Solomon jackknifed up from his sprawled position on the ground. She jolted at the sudden movement. 

 

“Hey, What's wrong?” Kushina asked giving the spirit a odd look. He had never done that before. As a matter of fact, she thought confusedly he never got surprised much at all. Whatever happened he looked like something surprised him and not in a good way. The young girl startled further when he disappeared only to reform right next to her. 

 

“You need to go!” He said in a frantic tone and grabbed her shoulder hauling her up to her feet and began to push her towards the village. She was getting frightened now. “There hear! You have to go! Tell your mother that the Black Rukh is gathering she will know what it means!” the girl hesitated and looked at the frantic male. 

 

“Run!” He roared at her.

 

She ran. 

 

**Goodbuy-**

 

Kushina had never really thought that she would be saying goodbye to her mother like this.

 

As soon as she had fairly skid into the temple looking like a startled deer someone had told her mother who had appeared not two seconds after. The beautiful woman had looked worried as she checked the small child over. When she did not find any wounds on her child she gave the girl a look and questioned her. 

 

“Are you alright? Did something scare you?” The woman’s pink eyes surched her childs amber ones. 

 

“Black… Black Rukh… Gathering… on the hill…” Kushina managed panting hard from her impromptu run. The womans hands that rested on Kushina’s shoulders tightened to almost bruising force. 

 

“Are you sure?!” She questioned quietly her voice having an intensity that the small girl had never heard before. The girl swallowed dryly and nodded. Suddenly she was whisked out of the little stone Temple and down the street to the docks. Her mother almost dragging her murmured under her breath the entire journey. 

 

“They couldn't halve… No choice… Will he…. He Must….” Kushina couldn't make out anymore as she was dragged to a small fishing boat that was owned by Shuu her mother's best friend. 

 

“Shuu!” The woman called in a somewhat even tone even as she glanced periodically at the gathering darkness on the hill.  

 

“Yah Kuroko what is it?” The braided man asked popping up from under the deck of the boat clearly having been in the cabin. The bright smile that the man usually wore slid off of his face when he took in the pale skin of the woman's face. “Kuroko what?” He barely was able to get out when Kushina was suddenly thrust into his arms. 

 

“There hear!” She faintly cried as she began to undo the knot tying the boat to the dock. “You have to take her to him! They would not have come if they did not know… please!” She said in near tears as she chanced a glance back at the hill. Kushina felt her eyes follow and then the air in her lungs froze. The hill was completely covered in shadow despite it being midday every once in awhile the shadow would move showing that it was a giant cloud of Black Rukh and not a shadow at all. 

 

“Dear Solomon….” She heard Shuu breath out when he caught sight of it. Bothe where drawn from their horror as a rope flew past their heads. Blinking pink and amber eyes turned and looked at it. It had been the mooring rope.

 

“Kuroko what the hell! Get on!” Shuu called catching sight of the woman still standing on the bank. But the blond just shook her head. 

 

“No,” She smiled sadly and tossed something at Kushina, The girl cought it. It was her mother's favorite pendant. The necklace was a pretty little thing made out of silver and amethyst and twisted together to resemble a lily. Kushina glanced back up with wide eyes to see that they had drifted about five feet away from the dock. “I have to stay. You know that Shuu, when I became the priestess of the stone temple I took a oath to protect the people. I need you to get Kushina away from here though. It’s her there looking for. Take her to Him, I never told him about her so he will have to have that pretty water magician of his confirm it but when she does… he will protect her.” Kuroko sighed sadly and wiped her eyes. She looked over to her wide eyed child and gave her one last smile. “I love you my little Shina-chan, never forget that.” 

 

She turned and ran back to the village and gathering darkness. Shuu cursed and started rowing. Kushina looked back just once and gave a small cry. The village was on Fire and black Rukh filled the air around the small village. Shuu grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him as he cried silently looking at the only home he ever knew go up in flame.  

 

It would be the last time they would ever see it or Kuroko again. 

 

**A/N: And there! I almost cried when I wrote that. Now that this is caught up with the original I will start on the new chapters soon. I hope you liked it and please favorite and review! Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: And now It is getting closer to the time that Kushina will meet her father! Just how will that go I wonder?**

 

**Dreaming-**

 

For the first week that the two were out at sea Kushina was rather sure that she was dreaming. Everything was slightly blurry and it seemed as if she was walking in a fog. On her eighth day at sea the tiny girl was sitting on the prow of the ship and looking into the dark blue water wondering when she would wake from the nightmare that this had become. Shuu had gone silent after they had drifted out of sight of the burning village and had not talked since. Kushina was just falling back into a daze when suddenly the Rukh around her brightened and gathered forming into a familiar figure. She blinked huge dark gold eyes and looked over, her eyes never brightening. Solomon stood next to her looking rather like he had gone ten rounds with a lawnmower and lost. His long braid was half undone and his usually impeccable white clothing was ripped and stained. He was staring at her with a sad expression and seemed to want to say something but was unsure just how she would take it. On his end the ethereal male was looking at the dead eyed child who was not a child and wondering how she would take the news. He looked away and then back at her. 

 

“She’s gone Kushina, It’s not a dream.” The man said clutching the staff in his hand tightly when the girl's eyes widened so wide that he thought for a moment that they might fall out. A moment later the child's face crumpled and she began silently sobbing. The man looked pained and grabbed the little girl holding her close. It wasn’t fair he knew but then again life was not fair. 

 

**Lullaby-**

 

Two weeks after their escape the two survivors of the massacre landed on the continent of Imuchakk to restock and begin their journey to Kushina’s father. The natives were sympathetic when they heard that the Kou empire had burned their home and welcomed them for as long as needed. Shuu had immediately started gathering supplies and had been practically given the items that they would need by the kind people. The chief of the people had taken one look at Kushina and had immediately pulled Shuu aside looking faintly panicked. The auburn haired male had come back with a faintly harassed look on his face and had given the girl an exasperated glare as if stating that it had been her fault. She had just given him a dead eyed look and had headed off to gather some things. After gathering all she would need the girl headed back out to the sea and made sure that the weather was good. When she was reassured that the wind was blowing out to sea and not inland she grabbed the items and got busy. Six minutes later Kushina lit up the lantern she had procured and set it alight making sure that the flowers attached to it where not in danger of falling off or caching fire immediately. Giving herself a little nod after seeing everything was fine she let go of it. The small red lantern bobbed in midair for a moment before the wind caught it and took it out to sea. Clearing her throat she began to sing in a soft tone that carried in the wind. 

 

“ _ Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita  _

_ Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to  _

_ Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao  _

_ Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume  _

_ Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni  _

_ Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga  _

_ Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo  _

_ Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru  _

_ Douka Konoko ni ai wo  _

_ Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo” _

Her voice faded and her eyes swam with tears as the face of her mother slid into her mind. A hand fell on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Shuu looking teary eyed and looking at the fading light of the lantern. The song had been the lullaby that her mother had sung her every night. Now she would have to keep it in her heart so she would sing it to her own children. It was one of the few things left that she had of the woman. Shuu obviously knew it as well as he sung it one more time with her. 

 

**Path-**

The path ahead of Kushina would be a hard one. She knew that now, nothing in this life world that was worth anything was ever easy after all. She would be ok though after all she did not have to walk this path alone. Shuu would never let her out of his sight and even if he did Solomon had sworn to be right by her side whenever she needed him. ‘ _ Besides _ ,’ He had staited in a droll tone. ‘ _ It’s not like anyone else can see me _ .’  and so the girl put one foot on the path in front of her and started walking. Who knows just where the ever winding path would lead her. 

 

**A/N: And chapter five is done. The song if someone notices it is from D-gray-man ( which I totally don't own. ). It the 14th’s song. The words are rather appropriate and the song is pretty anyway. The lantern was taken from the japanese lantern festival, it is said that releasing a lantern will guide a loved one's soul on to the afterlife. Yes, Solomon can appear to only Kushina. That will be explained latter. Now next chapter they will arrive in Sindria! Thank you for reading, please favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: Well while this is not the most popular story of mine I decided to write another chapter anyway. If you have read my other story Tales of A World Traveling Witch, On Fanfiction than you know that right know** **_that_ ** **is the most popular. Unfortunately I’m a bit stuck on the dungeon scene right now so that will have to wait a day or so. I’m bored as fuck right now though so I decided to write on this one. To my only reviewer thank you for reading this! I’m glad you like it! And this will have sad moments in it, this is a drama after all. Not all of it will be sad though!**

 

**Sindria-**

 

Kushina’s first impression of the island that her father lived on was that it was that it was rather ostentatious but beautiful nonetheless. And it vaguely looked as if it was sitting in a caldera of a volcano. After her initial freakout Kushina had asked a passing sailor if it was only to receive the answer that if it had been at one point it wasn’t now. Shuu upon their arrival had left her on the boat and went to procure some better clothing for them both. Seeing as they were both wearing clothing that was streaked with salt from the sea and other things the tiny girl had understood. As she waited for her prusudo uncle to come back however the young girl took in all the sights. From the boat she could see that the city itself appeared to be built in levels. The first level was the harbor and various inn’s for sailors. She was also reasonably sure that she had seen some er… houses of ill repute mixed in here and there. The next level up contained what she could only describe as small apartment buildings according to Solomon who being part of the Rukh knew more about the world than most, that was almost exactly what they were. The king of Sindria had them made for the poor.  _ ‘The Poor hear,’  _ Solomon explained nodding to the city from where he sat next to her on the railing.  _ ’ are actually much more rich than in any other place. This is called the city of dreams after all.’  _ Kushina had just taken that in stride and asked more about the place. From what the spirit said the level up from that was the market and the residential area of the working class after that was the various residences of the wealthy and then the palace itself. She was rather impressed and had even said so to him only to get a sardonic smile and a  _ ‘You should have seen Alma Torran’  _ She had given him a few cuddles after that making the man chuckle brightly and hug her back. 

 

“Still though it’s rather beautiful.” Kushina said leaning against the rails and laying her chin on her crossed arms. Her long purple hair danced in the sea wind and her gold eyes caught the light reflecting off the water. She was blissfully unaware of the choking white haired man staring up at her with horrified gray eyes. 

 

**Ja’far-**

 

The adviser of Sindria had always know that someday his kings womanising ways would come back to bite them all. He was just rather caught off guard when it did. The freckled man had been checking the shipments from Imuchakk when he spotted a familiar hair color thinking it was his lazy King skipping out on his paperwork again the short man had hissed curses under his breath and stalked over to give the drunken idiot a lecture that he would not soon forget. He had felt his heart stop however when he caught sight of the actual owner of the hair. Where he had been expecting a lounging man stood a tiny girl child leaning against the railing of a ship. He choked slightly when her head turned back towards the city allowing him to see his own King’s eyes staring out from a female face. Taking a fortifying breath the slim man calmed himself and took the girl in. She was perhaps eight or nine and delicately built. Her clothing wich consisted of a wight quipo with purple edging and loose pants looked as if they had taken quite a beating recently but had been made of good material. He took a closer look, silk most likely. The child's face had a look of lingering sadness that spoke of a recent loss. Taking another deep breath the male thought for a moment before nodding to himself.  Making a quick plan he stepped up to the ship not far from the child and cleard his troat loudly accidentally causing the girl to startle. She jolted and looked down with wide gold eyes at him making his own gray ones widen.  _ ‘Yes,’  _ Ja’far thought as he looked up at the girl with a kind smile.  _ ‘She definitely has Sin’s eyes.’  _

 

“Excuse me miss but, I don’t seem to have a record of this ship on the lougs.” He said lifting a scroll to let the girl see the loug book. “What ship is this and who owns it?” The adviser asked in a kind voice. The girl however gave him a long narrowed eyed stare that was surprisingly black.  _ ‘And she has his thinking stare!’  _ The white haired man through sweating a bit under the under the enerving stare of the child. 

 

“This is the Shikon, my uncle and myself are all that are on it. We came from the town Shinobu as refugees fleeing from the Kou Empire. Owre town was burnt to the ground and we came to find… Someone, not to sure who.” The girl said in a thoughtful tone giving nothing away. If Ja’far had not been so used to Sinbad and his ways he would not even be able to tell that the girl was lying! How impressive for one so young! He inwardly smirked however when he caught sight of her frowning minutely.  _ ‘Ah, so she knows that she’s being backed up into a corner.’  _ Ja’far thought as he looked at her. 

 

“Well then I’ll just wait here for your uncle ok?” The man said with a bright smile. Kushina frowned at him and nodded knowing that there was nothing she could do. All she could do was wait for Shuu. 

 

**Thankful-**

 

As it turned out they were not waiting long. Not thirty minutes after the adviser of Sindria had sat to wait on the pier Shuu appeared carrying a small bag of clothing. The auburn haired man came to an abrupt halt when he saw the white haired adviser sitting by his ship looking up at his charge. The pink eyed man inhaled sharply and stared as the smaller male turned to look at him. The last time he had seen this man he had been growling at him to get his King away from his best friend knowing that the purple haired man would just break her heart. He had been right about that to. The man had left Kuroko high and dry not to mention knocked up. Ja’far took a look at Shuu trying to remember if he had ever seen the man before. It was not long until the smaller man remembered a younger version of the auburn haired male shouting at Sinbad to stay away from his pretty little blond friend. The adviser glanced back at the girl and saw that she shared her nose and chin with the woman he remembered. 

 

“Shuu if I recall correctly?” Ja’far asked as he stood brushing the dust from his green robes. The taller man nodded stiffly and glanced up at the girl. 

 

“Kushina-chan, take this,” Shuu said tossing the bag at the girl and waiting until she caught it. “And go change. I’ll take it from here.” The girl nodded and took off into the cabin. After the small child had left the two men staird at eachother untill Shuu sighed and looked back at the boat. “I never thought i’d say this but i’m glad you found us,” He said rubbing a hand through his long bangs. “Don’t know how I would have gotten us to the palace without her being noticed. Matter of fact don’t even know how we would have gotten in.” he grumbled looking back at the white haired man. Said man just gave him a small nod and looked back at the door that the girl had gone through. 

 

“After she is changed and you as well,” Ja’far stated giving Shuu’s cloths a disgusted look. “I’ll take you up to the palace and get Yamuriha to run a scan on the girl. If it is indeed his daughter I’ll tell Sin about her. Though,” hear he looked bemused. “I’m already rather certain that she is.” Shuu nodded and gave him a tired glance.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

**A/N: And That's that! In the next chapter we will see Sinbad and Kushina meet! Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: Hello once more! I was sitting around waiting for an unload of the truck and I decided to write this out. This is the chapter where Sinbad and Kushina meet! I hope you like it! :)**

 

**Yamuraiha -**

 

Yamuraiha had seen many things in her life at Sindria but she hadn't expected to see ( Though in hindsight she probably should have ) a young girl that looked like a female version of her King standing in front of her giving a pouting glare at Ja’far who looked way to smug. The child was perhaps four foot tall with long ( familiar ) purple hair in two low tails. Her wide amber eyes were narrowed at the green wearing male unknowingly making her look even more like the King when he was denied something. The teal haired woman was shocked when the girl gave a grumble and put her hands on her hips growling darkly at the adviser. 

 

“Why did you kick Shuu out! Eh! Hey what are you doing!” The girl shouted as the short man grabbed her by the back of her weight over robe and hung her in front of the water magician. Ja’far gave the teal haired woman a sardonic look and passed the child to her.

 

“I imagine you know  _ exactly _ why we are hear.” The man stated when she grabbed the girl by reflex. 

 

“Yes I do believe I know why.” Yamuraiha said looking at the girl who stopped struggling and looked up at her. She really was a beautiful child. The magician gave the girl a kind smile and put her down on a stool beside her. “Hello little one, I just need to check something real quick. Ok?” she asked the child watching, as amber eyes gave her a searching look. A small nod later and Yamuraiha grabbed her staff and focused. She immediately saw how the Rukh gathered protectively around the girl and prodded the magician when she used a scan that told paternal parentage. The Rukh once appeased that she would not hurt the child settled and allowed the scan to go through. The results weren't all that surprising. Opening her blue eyes the water user gave the girl an awed look and then glanced at Ja’far who’s gray eyes were questioning. 

 

“Well, I guess that I should offer Sinbad congratulations.” She stated giving the white haired man a ‘ _ Later _ ’ Look. They both blinked when the child choked and gave her a worried glance. Her large gold eyes had dilated in shock and she was staring at the both of them. 

 

“I’m going to  _ Kill  _ Shuu, I can’t tell you my ass!” The girl hissed as her face rapidly paled. “Just where did you send him again?” She asked. Ja’far huffed out a laugh and shook his head. 

 

“I’ll take you to him in a moment, first I have to go find Sin and give him the er… Good news.” He said obviously about to start cracking up. 

 

**Sinbad-**

 

The King of Sindria was currently out on his terrace dodging his paperwork and er…  _ overenthusiastic _ advisers. He had a cup of good wine in his hand and was just raising it up to take a sip when Ja’far appeared just behind him. 

 

“Shi… Oh, Ja’far it's you.” He sighed in relief. The counselors had been particularly protestant the day before and they might just start tracking him down today as well. The smaller male gave him an unimpressed look then a look of utter glee filled his gray eyes making the King flinch back at the hellish expression on the younger man. 

 

“Sin there is something you need to see, if you would follow me please.” Ja’far said in a almost singsong tone. The man was instantly wary of his adviser and gave the man a considering look with narrow gold eyes. Ja’far just smiled even wider and seemed to hold back a cackle. Sinbad stood after studying the younger man and gave a nod. 

 

“Ok, Show me.” The King said as he cracked his neck and put down the wine glass. Ja’far gave a shallow bow and turned expecting the taller man to follow. He did so, wondering all the while just what unpleasant surprise that was going to be sprung on him. 

 

Sinbad was just a little surprised when they came to a stop outside the green sagittarius tower. He gave Ja’far a questioning look but was ignored in favor of the man going to a door and knocking on it. The King felt like a war hammer had hit him in the chest when the door opened. Standing in the open doorway was a small girl child of about eight or nine. Her large gold eyes were sparkling with mischief as she cast an amused glance back behind her. The child's purple hair fell down her back in two low tails as her bangs framed her face in messy spikes. Sinbad struggled to comprehend what he was seeing as Ja’far crouched down in front of the girl and spoke quietly to her. The child gave the smaller man a searching look ( good Solomon it looked just like his! ) and waved him in not noticing the frozen man standing in the shadow of a pillar. 

 

“Come on Sinbad.” Ja’far stated giving the panicking King a flat stair that practically said ‘ _ It’s your fault anyway. _ ’ and walked into the room leaving the door open. The King of Sindria gathered himself and followed his adviser into the room. The room like all the other’s in the tower was beautifully done and was made to be comfortable. He gave a quick look around and found his gaze stopping in sheer disbelief at the sight that greeted him. Tied to a solid oak chair was a young twenty something year old man that was dressed in a rather er… frilly pink dress that was about the same shade as his glaring eyes with a flower crown on his head. Ja’far was staring at the man in abject horror and sadistic amusement. The girl was sitting on the window seal and grinning at the man. 

 

“Ah, Shuu I see that Kushina finally caught you.” Ja’far stated giving the tied up man a evil little smile. The man scowled at him.

 

“She ambushed me with some sleeping powder.” He sighed in resignation and hung his head. Sinbad was mildly amused but was taking small glances at the girl who was looking back at him with suspiciously blank eyes. Ja’far cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood in between his King and the girl. 

 

“Sin this Is Kushina,” The freckled man said gesturing to the quiet child who appeared to be off in her own little world ( little did they know that she was listening to Solomon take pot shots at Sinbad ). “Kushina this is King Sinbad and….” He was cut off by Sinbad walking over to the child startling her. The long haired man kneeled in front of the girl and looked at the long haired child. He was almost taken aback once again as he looked at the… no,  _ His  _ child in the face. The girl, Kushina stared back at him with his gold eyes and a weary glint hidden deep within the swirling color. He gave the girl a gentle smile and marveled as he looked at her. 

 

“Hello Kushina,” Sinbad said as he brushed a strand of purple hair out of her eyes and ran his magoi through her in a scan. His breath caught when her Rukh responded. The way it responded could only mean one thing. “I… I’m your dad.” He said in a breathless tone belying his shock. Kushina reached up and grabbed the hand that still rested on her head. She looked at him with frighteningly intelligent eyes and proceeded to shock everyone in the room. 

 

“I know,” She said and glanced up at something that no one could see. “The Rukh told me to.” 

 

**A/N: uh, I hoped you liked it? It was hard to write this chapter and to be honest I’m not to sure that I liked the way It came out. No Kushina is not a Magi but she can see the Rukh without using it. The reason will be explained later but this is why she could see and talk to Solomon. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N:I hope you like it. Now on to the chapter.**

 

**Father Revised-**

 

Kushina was unsure at first about her situation. It's not every day that you find out that your father is a King after all. Her father from her past life had stayed at home mostly and had been a not very famous writer. He had also been soft spoken and kind to a fault. Sinbad on the other hand was a very outspoken individual on top of being a good King. it seemed however, that somethings were not so different. 

 

“-And this will be your room,” Sinbad said showing the small girl a magnificent room colored a light lavender. Kushina gaped at the large room that had to be the size of her small stone house that she had shared with her mother. The King gave her a soft smile and gently picked her up when she didn't move for a while. “That door leads to a small library that holds toms of history.” he said holding her gently and walking further into the room. Sinbad came to a stop just beside a large bay window that held a seat attached to it. “This, was made just for you. Shuu said that you liked being up high and I thought that this would be gait for you.” He set her down on the deep amethyst upholstery and pointed out the large window. “You can see the entire city from here.” Kushina gave him a tight hug when she caught sight of the view. He had taken  the time to ask about her preferences instead of just getting whatever a normal girl would like. She gave him a large grin as he hugged her tightly back. 

 

“Thank you!”

 

**Reactions-**

 

“Wahhhhh!” A loud clamor of shouts came from the meeting room of the eight generals making the servants still and exchange glances. Meanwhile in the room four six pairs of eyes stared at the three sitting near the head of the table. Sinbad cringed as Ja’far gave him a smug look and Yamuraiha flinched and clasped her hands over her head glaring at the offending people. 

 

“You mean….” Came a voice from a tiny woman sitting beside Ja’far. 

 

“Yes, Yamuraiha confirmed it. She is definitely Sin’s child.” The adviser stated giving the woman a glance. 

 

“Wohh,Wohh wait a moment! You mean that Sin slipped up! Hah!” A shocked spill of laughter came from a tall dark skinned man as he shook his silvery head in bemusement. The King cringed more and gave his adviser a pleading look. The smaller man just looked away and covered his smirk with his sleeve. 

 

“Ha! I’ve told you to have a few Kids for a while now, there great!” That came from a giant of a man who gave the King a slap on the back making the purple haired man slam face first into the table. “Though I would have hoped you would have a wife at the time.” He concluded with a vague look of discontent. 

 

“Hinahoho is right,” This came from a tall dragonish looking man sitting beside Yamuraiha. “Just where is the mother and is the kid even fit to be legitimised?” he asked giving the King a searching look. Sinbad straightened and looked at his generals with a stern expression. The two who had yet to speak gave eachother a glance and then looked back at the King. The two red heads would wait until after their king had spoken to voice anything. 

 

“Her mother is dead,” Sinbad said and held up a hand for silence when they appeared to want to speak. “The Al Thamen destroyed the whole village looking for the girl. Kushina, that's her name,” He stated giving them all a look. “Apparently while Kuroko was pregnant with her a Rukh seer visited the small temple and gave her a blessing only to fall into a vision. ‘ _ This child is beloved of the Rukh, She will guide those meant to guide others and find a way into prosperity. However, if she falls so to will the world. _ ’ the old woman had told her and collapsed only to not remember a thing when she woke. I do not know how they found out, but **_that_ ** organization came after her. As for competency, She is a very bright child and can read and write. Shuu, the man that brought her here said that Kushina has always shown a lot of talent in anything she sets her mind to. I've seen it myself when I talked to her. You would not think she was just nine if you spoke to her.” Sinbad looked into the distance. “She can also see the Rukh.” He stated at last giving the dragonish man a long look that many would not understand. Both gave each other a understanding gaze. The last time that they had come across that they had been told about Magi and while the girl may not be a Magi she would be important none the less it would seem. 

 

“So she will be legitimised?” A deep voice asked as the man in gold armor shifted slightly to look at the King. The long haired King gave a nod and watched as the other gave a nod of understanding and settled down. 

 

“So,” Came the voice of the last person. “Sindria has a crown princess and you yourself have an heir. Just how are we to spin this?” everyone gave each other looks and sighed. This promised to be a _ long _ day.

 

**Passing of Time-**

 

Kushina fidgeted as she stood in front of a large gold gilded mirror. She was uncomfortably aware that she looked like someone playing at royalty. Her long purple hair that reminded her of her Kingly father was tied back into a high tail with a amber silk ribbon and a gold chain holding an amethyst fastened around her forehead. She grimaced as she looked down at the fine silk robes of light lavender that hung on her slim frame. Kushina was fairly certain that she looked nothing like royalty.  

 

“I look like a little girl playing dress up.” She muttered darkly as she tugged on the matching amethyst earrings that her father had given her just that morning to accent her head piece. Solomon who had been rather encouraging during her three months in the palace gave her a tiny smirk. He leaned over and fixed her dress a bit, tying her white sash tighter and in a more intricate bow. The deceased King then tugged her long white under dresses sleeves out further making the robe sleeves look less puffy and allowing the fabric to slide in a smooth stream out of the wide sleeves of her over robe. Solomon gave her a large grin and then picked up a tube of what looked like an early attempt at lip gloss. She tried to get away only for him to pull her forelocks lightly and make her stay still while he rubbed the makeup on. The blue haired man stepped back and then gestured to the mirror once more. 

 

“Now look.” He said giving her a gentle push. Her amber eyes glanced over her appearance and she found herself startled when she caught sight of herself. Her formerly puffy and ill fitting robe was now hanging correctly and her under dress peaked out in a startlingly white color. The bow on her back was not as large and it flowed more. Kushina blinked in shock and then remembered her lessons that were practically beat into her by Yamuraiha and stood up strait. 

 

“You look like a  _ princess  _ should.” Solomon said standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He was giving her an approving look that made her flush with happiness. For all that she had found her father this man standing behind her was just as much her father as Sinbad was. Perhaps even more so.

 

“Princess Kushina it’s time to get...! Oh, you're already ready. You should have waited!” A maid scolded when she stepped into the room. Solomon smiled as he backed up and disappeared only to reappear in a corner. He wahced as the machray woman gently admonished his little friend and pushed her out of the room telling her that her father was waiting. His dark blue eyes glazed slightly as he remembered that Sinbad had not told the generals the full vision that the seer had given. ‘ _This child is beloved of the Rukh, She will guide those meant to guide others and find a way into prosperity. However, if she falls so to will the world._ _For she is the physical embodiment of change and will carry the future in her womb, the father will determine if chaos will rine or peace.’_ He breathed in slowly and wondered for a moment if he truly was in the right to bring her soul into this world. Solomon gave himself a shake and then dispersed into the Rukh, he would think on this latter. Right now however his small friend was being introduced to the public and he wanted to see it happen. He smiled as he saw the tiny girl stand next to her father as he talked to the gathering of people outside of the palace. Kushina smiled softly as she was introduced and the people of Sindria cheered loudly. Only time would tell. 

 

**A/N: Oh My Buddha, that took forever to write in a way I liked! I wrote this like ten times! Anyway I hope you liked it and that this was worth the wait. The reactions weren't all that funny because I haven't written the individual meeting she had with them yet. I will in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N: Onto the story.**

 

**Ps, Warning! Spoilers of the Manga in this chapter! Don't read if you haven't gotten very far in the Manga yet!**

 

**Child-**

 

Sinbad had never really considered the idea of having a kid. He knew that eventually he would have to so that the Kingdom would have an heir but besides that he hadn't even gave a spare thought about it. Now as he sat on the roof of the palace with Kushina and pointed out the constellations and the stories behind them he thought that having a kid was not so bad. Kushina was extremely intelligent for her age and to his advisers exasperation was a very curious little thing. Sometimes though she would get into things that he swore would make him go gray early. The less said about the time with the horse stable’s the better. Ja’far had almost been foaming at the mouth. 

 

Sinbad snickered to himself. Yep, she was definitely his kid with the little adventures that she got herself into. His poor adviser would likely try to drink himself into a early grave if given the opportunity. “ _ Oh, Solomon! she’s just like  _ **_you_ ** _! _ ” the man had said before he attempted to drown himself in a nearby waterway. It had only been seven months since the tiny girl had arrived and he could admit that he was very attached to his dear little girl. So the beating that Ja’far had received for that comment had been looked at as justifiable. Now hear the King was spending whatever free time he had with his daughter. Even if it was just star watching. 

 

Sinbad smiled down at the small girl as she leaned on him and yawned sleepily. He gently patted her head and lifted her up in his arms when she started to snore quietly. Giving the girl child a soft smile he carried her into the palace. 

 

Yes a child was not so bad. 

 

**Shadow-**

 

Solomon watched as the King put his charge into her bed and tucked her in. His hands clinched on the staff that he carried when the taller man brushed a strand of hair out of Kushina’s sleeping face. He knew exactly who the man was a reincarnation of and it made him leery of leaving his small friend in the man's presence. The blue haired male stilled when the King turned and looked at the spot where he hovered invisible to all. Solomon’s eyes widened when Sinbad’s own eyes flashed a familiar color and looked coldly at the spot where he was. The spirits pointless breathing stilled as the man glanced back at the sleeping girl and to Solomon’s surprise the eyes of the one being that frightened him softened and he once more brushed a hand over the child's purple hair. 

 

“I know that you're there Solomon.” The deep voice came from the man. It was not his usual voice. “Leave this child out of your plans and the King will do the same. He fears greatly for her knowing that prophecy. I will not interfere if that is what you fear.” he smiled sardonically at the apparition. “She would have been your sister if your mother had not been killed.” he gave one last parting shot and then the man's eyes changed back and he glanced around in confusion looking first at his child then at the place he had been staring at when he had come to before his expression cleared and he patted the girl's head once more and then left the room closing the door on his way out. 

 

Solomon began breathing once more though it was unnecessary and then appeared next to his sleeping friend. He sighed as he looked down at the child that slept unknowing of the danger that she dodged. The young man frowned as he remembered what  _ That Man _ had just said. His sister if his mother had lived huh? He snickered lightly and thought about who he was trying to set her up with. 

 

Would that be considerd insest? He wondered as he sat cross legged on the bed as he watched over the girl. Well regardless sister or daughter in law she was meant to be family. He hummed softly as the girl sighed in her sleep and shifted. He would protect her, that much he knew. Even from the shadow of a man that he once looked up to. 

 

Yes his father's shadow stretched still endlessly before him. All he could hope was that the man still held disdain for the unholy woman who led the Al thamen… which considering his words he cared no more for her than the man who he inhabited did. Solomon glanced down at the small child that held so much on her shoulders. Yes she was around thirty five mentally but with her mental disorder it was more like she was still the child that she looked. He prayed that she would find the right way. Or else the shadows that were drawn to her would swallow all. 

 

**David-**

 

For all that most people would think of him as a tyrant or perhaps a heathen for trying to make himself god, which he still believed was his right if not his purpose, but in truth he did not see himself as such. He had made perhaps  _ some _ mistakes when he had lived but looking back that had taught him something that he had not known. As he dwelled inside the singularity know as Sinbad the magician watched as the man reached out and made himself a kingdom that so far had went unchallenged well, by anyone  _ worthy _ of note. He disdainfully remembered that wench Arba. He snorted mentally, the Al Thamen what a ridiculous joke.

 

What he had learned by watching the man was that  _ Love  _ lasts longer than  _ Fear. _ The various races that he had suppressed and thought nothing more of than he would a stepping stone had risen up against him under the leadership of his dear  _ Son  _ because he used them without giving a thing in return. He understood that now. Yes this was truly a learning experience. 

 

The girl though… he still remembered it when the woman he had married had been killed. Marissa had been a beautiful woman that was so full of love and devotion that he had come to love the woman quite dearly. She had been descended from Eden a dragon that he last saw when she had flown into the great rift when the lovely woman had died. Still that girl’s soul reminded him of the one that his wife had been carrying when she had been killed by that idiotic man who thought that when she had died that  _ He _ would grieve and die himself. David had been delighted to prove him wrong. So he was rather happy to see his daughter alive still even if it was in a different form. He would help Sinbad keep her safe, David decided. A dark thought of what that dreadful woman might do to the girl twisted in his mind. No, he rather the girl marry the brat that his son had begotten on that pink haired woman. At least then she would not be used against them and she would be cared for. 

 

Hmmm… This had gotten so much more interesting…

 

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. This is more of an explanation on how I see this working out with David inhabiting Sinbad and Solomon looking over Kushina. David for all that he is not a good man did care for his son until everything happened. I believe that he would have cared for his daughter to. He will try not to use her in this game but he may very well do so if it looks like he is losing. Sinbad always struck me as a puppet to David after I read about how the whole Sacred Palace thing was set up, But reading the manga Sinbad is no one's puppet and he will eventually show that, at least that's what I think. Moving on, Sinbad on the other hand is taking time to learn about his kid and is finding out that he loves fatherhood. this will make things a bit different than Cannon latter because of that. Be ready for amusement when Aladdin and Kushina finally meet! Over protective father will come out with a vengeance then! Thank you all for reading! Please favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If I Die Young**

 

**A/N:  I now have three ongoing stories on Fanfiction. All are Magi and Two are crossovers. The new one is In The Pursuit Of Happiness, It is a Naruto/Magi Crossover. It’s a Fem!Naruto one. Now on to the story.**

 

**Traid-**

 

The First time that Kushina had ever heard anything about Sindria’s trade agreements it had been when she was sitting with her father as he went over some documents and was complaining loudly. Every day after her studies the young girl would sit in her father's office and Sinbad would go over some things with her. Usually he would use some of his paperwork as examples of what happend day to day in the kingdom. Today however the amber eyed girl was sitting next to her father while he read over a report from a spy. Suddenly he cursed and then sighed rubbing his temples. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Kushina asked as she glanced over to the paper. 

 

“... I’m not completely sure. Something is happening in a country that we have an agreement  with and they have stopped all trade with us. This is the second time that my people have been unable to find anything about what is going on in the capital of that kingdom.” Sinbad said as he glanced over to his daughter. Even as upset as he was he still gave her a soft smile when her brows drew together and she hummed and looked to be deep in thought. She surprised him sometimes with how smart she was. Kushina was also proving to be a kind and caring princess who would go out and talk to the people not to mention that she had multiple ideas on how to improve the living conditions for the people. All in all the King could not help but be proud of her. 

 

“Have they tried to ask people such as merchants who came out of that Kingdom just what is happening? How about the one’s who have family there? Can they get any letter through?” Kushina asked after thinking about it for a moment. The King's eyes widened after every question and at the end of it he was grinning. He gave a bark of laughter and ruffled the girl's spiky bangs making her grumble and complain about Idiot Kings. 

 

“Well! I have thought about all that. No, The merchants who come out only complaining about the fastly degrading country and the riots that start. The few who have family there are starting to worry since they are not getting any letters or responses to there own letters. I think… that I will have to go there myself and see just what is going on.” The King said running a hand through his own hair in annoyance. He then glanced over at his kid and flinched when he saw the look in her eyes. “You are going to stay here!” Sinbad exclaimed when he caught the familiar spark in her eyes. She scowled at him.

 

“I can just sneak onto the ship that’s taking you… or any other really. I’m not dumb.” She muttered rebelliously. Sinbad opened his mouth to order her not to then grimaced and took a deep breath. He thought for a moment and then gave her a weary nod. 

 

“You will go with Masrur and Ja’far then,” He held up a hand to forestall any arguments. “I am going to go a back way so that I can see just what is happening. If you are going at all it will be with those two. Got it?” Sinbad asked in a deadly serious tone. The girl nodded and shighed. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

**Indefinite Babysitting-**

 

“We’re taking Kushina with us?! Sin just what the hell are you thinking?! If something goes wrong!” Ja’far ranted at his King who just seemed to be ignoring him along with the fanalis man who he was talking to. “Are you even listening?!” Sinbad sighed and turned to his annoyed assassin friend. 

 

“Yes I am. Quite frankly I just don't see the reason to reply. If we leave her Kushina will just find a way to follow. She takes after me way too much in that regard. *Sigh* Not to mention that she is far smarter than any other ten year old. She knows better than to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.” The King stated and then turned back to the Fanalis male. “Masrur you are in charge of her safety. While Kushina has picked up Magoi training enough to enhance her speed and strength any good assassin will be able to get by that. Unless she gets a hit in…” The Fanalis nodded while the other two men paled remembering how the girl had punched through a large bolder when she was angry enough. The King shuddered. Kushina had looked far to pleased when she found out how to recreate that strength on demand. 

 

“.... Why the hell do we get Indefinite babysitting duty?” Ja’far muttered rebelliously. 

 

The following beating was a reminder that the King dearly loved his daughter and did not like the implication that she needed babysitters. 

 

**Ships-**

 

The last time that Kushina had been on a ship had been when her village had just been destroyed by someone. It was surprising that she had no reserve in stepping onto another one. Her wide amber eyes flickered around as she took in the large ship. The masts were done up in a white and dark purple color while the ship itself was made out of a dark wood. She stood on deck for a moment before she turned and looked out to the city. Kushina gave the city one last look before she glanced over to her companions. The tall fanalis male known as Masrur was standing about a foot away and keeping a sharp eye on her. She did not mind this as she knew that her father had told him to do so. The other man that was with her was Ja’far, one of her father's first friends and his adviser. He was currently talking to the captain of the ship and pointing at the two of them. Kushina sighed and turned back to the ocean. A hand clapped her shoulder causing her to look up and meet dark red eyes. 

 

“... Are you alright?” Masrur asked. Kushina gave him a slight nod. 

 

“Yes, just wondering what’s going to happen when we get to Balbadd. Father said that something serious is going on… rebelion, probably. It makes me wonder… just how bad is the King if they must rebel?” The small purplett asked as she looked at the calm blue sky. The fanalis looked thoughtful and then gave her a small nod.

 

“Ah.” 

 

Kushina smiled and then looked back out to the ocean. She gave a small light laugh of amusement when a thought crossed her head.  _ ‘I took one ship to get to my new life, I wonder just where this one will take me? _ ’ 

 

Little did she know that fate was going to catch up with her. Solomon who had recently been gone for some matter or another knew it, and dreaded it. After all who wanted the one who you raised to be thrust into the middle of a couple of thousand year old conflict along with your biological child? The man who was currently watching his child beat up some bandits along with Ugo and his female fanalis companion felt dread skip down his spine. He glanced around and frowned before sighing and closing his eyes when he identified the disturbance. The wheel of Fate and Time had begun spinning. He just hoped that everyone was ready for the fallout. 

 

**A/N: And that's that for chapter ten! I hope you liked it! Any way, I am thinking about pairing her with either Aladdin, Judal (only when she is older) or Titus. Not one hundred percent sure yet. Solomon will try to push Aladdin and Kushina together but as everyone probably knows sometimes parents can be to pushy and Sinbad may interfere. Don't know yet. Thank you all for reading! Please favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be pairing Kushina With Aladdin. Judal will be something of a stalker/observer. He will try to get her on his side so that Sinbad will fallow him. I kinda want to pair her with Titus but no one seams to want that... *Pouts* Oh well. Anyway I hope you like the chapter please favorite and review!

**Balbadd-**

 

Kushina had been sitting in her cabin reading the previous trade agreement that Sindria had with the port state Balbadd when the bell for landing rang. Large gold eyes slid over to the door as it was knocked on not a moment later. She called the person in. It was Masrur. The Fanalis male had become something of a constant companion to the small girl. Kushina actually was rather fond of the quiet man. The red headed man gave her a small smile and pointed out of the door and towards the deck. 

 

“We are in sight of balbadd.” He said holding out a hand to help her off of the bed. Kushina gave him a nod and grabbed his hand allowing herself to be pulled up. They started up as soon as the young girl fixed her clothing. She was rather thankfully allowed to wear a simple dark purple dress with some white pants underneath. Her hair was up in a high tail which again was rather simple. Kushina followed Masrur up onto the deck and then gasped slightly. In the distance about a hundred yards away was the city of Balbadd. It was reminiscent of India in her old world. Tall stone spires were capped in gold and in the poor districts sandstone. In her mind she compared it to Agrabah in the Tale’s of 101 nights. It was a good comparison. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” A voice asked from beside her making the small girl jump slightly and spin around. Ja’far was standing almost directly behind her and smiling smugly. Kushina gave him a harsh glare that made him step back a bit looking distinctly surprised. Those narrow gold eyes of hers reminded him of Sinbad when he was feeling distinctly displeased. “S-Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” The young man said waving his hands in a hold on gesture. “Anyway It is quite the View is it not? It used to look even more grand than this when the previous King was alive. Now that his son is on the throne however…” He trailed of looking both angry and worried. The purplett glanced at the city once more and shuddered as a horrific feeling of people crying out in agony flashed through her. Black Rukh flashed and a black sun flared. Gold eyes blinked and the image was gone. Kushina flinched and then turned away, filled with a sudden dread. Something bad was going to happen… she hoped that it could be avoided. 

 

**Arival-**

 

In the Port City of Balbadd an unusual sight was coming down the street that lead to a grand hotel. A tall handsome man that was wearing very little walked down the street trailed by a young woman and a boy. Only when the man approached a high class hotel did someone protest what he was wearing. The guards after arguing with him struck out with their spears only to be stopped by something. A purple and white blur assaulted the man as a young sounding voice rang out. 

 

“What the hell old man?! Have you no shame?!” A young girl was shaking the man by the wrap around his shoulders so fast that his head looked like a blur. Aladdin and Morgiana both blinked and then looked closer at the girl. She appeared to be about ten years old and was startlingly close in appearance to the man. The girl had slightly lighter purple colored hair that was held in a high tail and bright gold eyes. Her clothing was fine cotton and dyed a slightly darker purple than her hair. White Silk pants and a sash were embroidered with gold thread along the edges. All in all she looked to be the child of a high ranking merchant. Which the man was… 

 

“Sorry! Sorry! Kushina, Stop shaking me!” The man, Sin quickly grabbed her arms and held her up in the air flinching away from the dark glare on the girl's face. He laughed nervously and then flinched more when a man with white hair pieped up from behind the girl. 

 

“Yes, Sin Just what the hell are you doing?!” The silver haired man asked with a ‘Polite’ Smile. Aladdin and Morgiana shivered. That was a twisted parody of a smile. The next several minutes were filled with passive aggressive arguing and razor sharp smiles. It was only after everything was sorted out that the two child travelers were shown to a room and told that they could stay as long as they like. And that was the beginning of the end. 

 

**Curiosity-**

 

It’s said that curiosity killed the cat, but Kushina was rather sure that it had been stupidity that had killed it. So the young purple haired girl was rather fond of following whatever had caught her curiosity. It was probably not so surprising that the young boy that her father had ran into was who had caught her attention. The rukh swirled around him happily and seemed to love him. The boy also reminded her of someone… she just couldn't put her finger on who. 

 

“Sorry for my father…” Kushina said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she escorted the two of them to the spare room that they had just rented. The boy looked at her and gave her a large smile. 

 

“It’s ok! He just surprised us that's all! Oh, I forgot my name is Aladdin and this is Morgiana!” The blue haired boy said pointing at himself first and then the fanalis girl. Kushina almost forgot to breath as she remembered something that Solomon had told her. Aladdin, That name. He was Solomon’s… oh. 

 

“Nice to meet you! My name is Kushina!” The small ten year old gave him a large smile. He smiled back and followed her into the room that she had just walked into. “This is your room, If you go next door that's my room and beside my room is my father's and his advisers. I have to go talk to my dad but if you come by in an hour I will have some food ready!” Kushina explained and nodded to the silent fanalis girl giving her a large smile. The other girl smiled back. Kushina gave them both a wave and walked out of the room and down to hers. After she closed her door the young girl gave a sigh and leaned on the closed door. A familiar shape formed out of the Rukh around the girl. 

 

“Sorry for being gone for a while.” Solomon said as he leaned against the door aswell after he finished forming out of the Rukh. Kushina just shook her head and then glanced up at the man with a slight smile on her face. 

 

“So that’s him huh?” 

 

“...Yah, That’s him.” 

 

And so Kushina met her future though she did not know it yet and Solomon got confirmation on something as he stared at the red string connecting the two children. The wheel of fate started turning in earnest then. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Not much of an excuse for this one other than the fact that I just haven't felt like writing much recently. Anyway, It had been decided that the pairing for this story will be Aladdin/Kushina. Most of my reviewers have asked for that pairing and I found it to be the best fit. Hope you like this chapter.

**Golden Child-**

 

Kushina frowned slightly as she listened to Solomon talk about what had happened when he was watching Aladdin. The fact that the boy was looking for an older teen by the name of Alibaba made her frown deepen. She had been hearing  _ things _ about a boy named Alibaba in this country. Rather disturbing things at that. Biting her lip the purple haired girl thought deeply for some moments before dismissing it. She couldn't really  _ do  _ much of anything until they found out if it was the same person. Glancing back up to the man sitting cross legged on the large bed the girl gave him a slightly sad smile. 

 

“Well I have been hearing something about a man named Alibaba the wonder, None of it is good though. Apparently he is leading a large group of the poor in revolt against the king. The Fog Troupe, that's what they're called. Anyway, The Fog Troupe has been stealing gold and food from the rich. While they do distribute the food to the masses they keep the gold and in some cases even kill some of the nobles. Things are starting to get very bad heer… And…” She paused for a moment biting her lip so hard that she almost drew blood. Solomon began to look very worried and motioned for her to continue. “And, recently I have been having… well, visions of a sort.” Kushina muttered looking down. 

 

“Visions?” Solomon questioned giving her a alarmed look that she missed. For his own part the former King swore that if he had a heart his would be failing. The last person who had visions of any true accuracy was his father. If Kushina started to have them than he was going to have to keep a good eye on her. A seer usually had a delecut mind after all. 

 

“Yes, It started right before we landed. It was black rukh swarming the city and… A black sun.” Kushina explained glancing back up to her mentor. He was looking a bit pale and his blue eyes where glazed slightly in thought. To be honest he looked sorta stoned…. She barely kept from snorting. The man blinked and then looked back at his small friend. 

 

“That…. Does not sound good. The only ‘Black Sun’ that I can think of currently is the Magi allied with Al Thamen, Judal I think his name is.” Solomon frowned minutely as he told her this. “If he is coming hear than we better be prepared. He will try to use you against your father. The man is rather set on having him as a King Candidate.” The dark blue haired man said tilting his head to the right as he gazed up at the ceiling in thought. “What can we…. Hmm… No…. ah, I can't think of anything for the moment but you should stick close to your father. Ok?” He said flickering his eyes back at the silent girl. She nodded and then opened her mouth to say something when a knock interrupted her. She closed her mouth and looked a bit puzzled. 

 

“Miss Kushina, I have your dinner hear!” Ja’far said as he knocked once more. The purple haired girl shot a look at Solomon before she went to open the door. The conversation was far from over. 

 

**Searching-**

 

Kushina was rather surprised the next day when Aladdin knocked on her door and invited her to explore the city with him and Morgiana. The purple haired girl had just stared at him for a moment before she gave him a slight nod and then told her father and Ja’far that she was going out with the two other children. Both had looked a little unsure about it but had eventually gave her permission. The three children walked around the city looking at the sights while Aladdin and Morgiana looked for there friend Alibaba. They had not found much of anything besides the same rumors of a man with a Djinn helping the Fog Troupe terrorise the Nobility and King. By the time it was lunch the two had started to look dejected. 

 

“We can look around more tomorrow.” Kushina told the two as they headed to the restaurant where they were to meet up with her father and his advisers. Aladdin nodded miserably while Morgiana just gave a soft huff and a brief nod. Kushina gave the two a large grin with her eyes closed missing Aladdin flushing slightly and looking away. Morgiana who saw it just smiled slightly and tucked the image away for later study. 

 

“Ah! Look that’s the restaurant!” 

 

**Magi-**

 

Kushina watched in amazement as the giant blue Djinn sat allowing her father to poke at him. She had never seen a Djinn before. Walking up to the sitting giant she gave a small smile and said hello. The Djinn seemed to jerk in shock before leaning over slightly and patting her head with a finger. She giggled makinging everyone turn to look at her. Her father smiled a little inquisitively while Aladdin smiled brightly and began to introduce her to the Djinn.  

 

“Ah! Ugo this is my new friend Kushina! Kushina this is my friend Ugo!” The blue haired boy said as he stood beside her. The headless Djinn started to make some gestures with his hands making Aladdin look at the blue being intently. “Uh… Hang on I’ll ask.” He said after a few minutes. The boy then turned and looked at the girl a little questioningly. “Ugo wants to ask if you can see the Rukh?” Kushina blinked and then nodded. 

 

“Yes, I can see it.” She said not realising that her father jerked back and looked at her in bewilderment. “My mom said that it was because I was special and my sight would be needed… whatever that meant…” The girl said tiling her head to the right. “Why?” She asked. The boy looked back at the Djinn and after a few more minutes of gesturing turned back to the girl. 

 

“Ugo says that you are a linchpin whatever that is….” Aladdin said looking puzzled. Kushina blinked and then shrugged. Solomon had told her as much. Glancing back at her father she winced when she saw the look of interest on his face. It looked like he was very interested in what the Djinn had said. Solomon had always looked a little upset when her father was mentioned in his presence and had made her promise to not mention anything he told her to the man. The look however cleared and the man started talking to Aladdin. 

 

“Your a Magi?!” he said in shock. 

 

It was an interesting conversation. Kushina listened intently and took silent notes making sure that she remembered things that she wanted to ask Solomon later. Speaking of the man she noticed that he was watching Ugo with a sad look of resignation on his face. He noticed her looking and gave her a sad half smile before he focused on the boy listening to Sinbad once more. Kushina turned back into the conversation as Aladdin promised to help with the Fog Troupe. She blinked and then glanced back over to her father sweat dropping as Ja’far pulled the man off to a corner to berate him. Gold eyes slid back over to Aladdin and a frown graced her small face. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. She sighed and glanced up at the sun. A shudder ran down her spine and her eyes widened. Unseen to everyone else a film of black rukh covered the sun slightly. Suddenly a image of a man with long black hair and wicked ruby eyes flashed into her mind and she felt like her soul turned to ice. 

 

A black sun was rising. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please favorite and review! I have also put up a One Punch Man story so if you like that Anime check it out!


	13. A/N

**A/N: Ok, hear is a question for all my readers, Do you like how this story is going? Quite frankly I don’t and I’m contemplating just rewriting the whole thing. I have just recently bought the manga books twenty two and twenty three of Magi and I have a much better handle of David’s character, anyway I do not like how I was writing it. One of my personal pet peeves is when a character is massively OOC without any reason to be. So, what do you guys think?**

 

 

  * ****Ps, I am working on my other stories by the way I’m just a littttle bit stuck on them. The muse’s have fled for the moment and I’m stuck about three pages in on almost all of my stories. I do promise that I am working on them though.****



  * ****I am also looking for someone to bounce Idea's off of so If anyone is interested please contact me.****




	14. {{ The New Story Is Up!!! }}

**The Rewrite of this is up under the title of The Red Wing's Of Fate. Please go check it out! To those who liked this story just the way it was I am leaving it up but I am very unlikely to ever finish it. I just can't get it to come out right and it was frustrating me so bad, not to mention it did not match up with the newest manga books. It is also way better written than this. The characters will be actually _in character_** **and not so out of it that you cant understand why they would react that way. That means that Sinbad will be a bit of an ass in this one but he won't be totally irredeemable. Now I have also written a new story for Magi that is a crossover with The Mummy (1999) If you like both fandoms go check it out. I will also be posting a new story for Nurarihyon no Mago, it is a Si/OC however so if that's just not your cup of tea for that fandom I'm just letting you know now. Anyway thank you all so much for reading my story and I hope that you will enjoy the rewrite as well.**

 

**PS: I am currently looking for someone to bounce idea's off of so if anyone is interested please drop a remark and let me know!**


End file.
